


Founders, Presidents.

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And love, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Is Hilarious, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Castiel does acapella a little bit, College Student Castiel (Supernatural), Crack, Cute Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel ships Sastiel, M/M, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam is drunk, Sastiel makes me soft, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, castiel has a crush on sam, club, shipper Gabriel, they're really cute together ok, tipsy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Castiel shows up late to first day of club, mostly on purpose. But there's no one there. He doesn't know what the club's about either, because he's only there because he didn't outgrow his highschool'mom forced me to join this'phase, and unfortunately, the only other person present for that club- an incredibly good-looking tall guy named Sam who's slightly drunk and laughs at his jokes and makes him blush - doesn't know what they're there for either.However, by the time they walk out of there, the club has discovered purpose, and they're taking club with them ~ only leaving behind a mostly confused janitor, who's perplexed not only because 'hot-guys-who-had-the-hots-for-each-other-and-were-alone-in-a-college-classroom didn't do it', but also because he finds a letter.





	Founders, Presidents.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Inspired: "We're the only two people in this club. What is this club even for + sastiel"

“Excuse me, _I’m sorry_, am I la-” Castiel pauses, freezing mid-step as he sees the hall absolutely empty, save just _one_ guy sitting on the third bench - _neutral good, _hisbrain has somehow conjured up, before he can stop it for being that weird. Castiel has never seen this guy before, but for a moment, he can’t stop looking - the stranger has boyish bangs brushing over his brows, and a beautiful face - lips drawn into an obvious frown, as he looks down at his phone screen, not having heard or noticed Castiel. He’s in an oversized grey Stanford hoodie, and is massaging his head with one hand, with his sleeves pulled up just enough to put on display a pair of slim wrists, as he types away using his other hand on his phone nimbly.

Though the guy has still not noticed him, Castiel feels a shiver go through his spine as his manners perhaps return all at once, and he looks away - this time, at the blackboard, which has absolutely nothing written at the place where the name of the club should’ve been.

“_Why_ -” He begins, and no sooner has he uttered a single word that the guy in the hoodie is looking up at him and standing up instantly. And he has got to be at least 6'5, so Castiel can almost imagine him towering over him when they stand closer.

“Go -” Castiel can see him _almost_ wishing him a _good morning_ \- Dammit, it is kind ofembarrassing to almost have gotten confused with the club mentor - before he probably realizes that Castiel looks more his age. Probably to confirm, he says, in an uncertain tone. “Wait a second. Hey?”

And _shit_, that’s a wonderful voice too. “Uh, hey.” Castiel hurriedly replies, walking towards him, so that he doesn’t have to yell from the teacher’s stand. “I’m not - I mean, not at all, okay? I don’t even know what this club is for, like _hell_ I’d be mentoring it.”

The other guy blinks, and after a moment, seems to find this piece of information very amusing. “Would you believe it? Me neither!”

Castiel pauses. “Really?”

The guy nods, with an easy smile. “I _know_, it sounds ridiculous. But I was _really_drunk when I accepted this pamphlet from this one guy, okay? Can’t even remember his name now, though we had a whole conversation about this "club” - I think - but it was a typical white guy’s name, and well, whatever. It was like an extension of my brother’s ‘don’t take a joint from a guy named Dan’ speech. Then, I don’t know, but when I woke up today, I didn’t remember what it was about or anything but I had multiple reminders set in my phone, at various points in the morning - and _all_ of them telling me to get to this room, at 3 pm, for club. That’s it. _Club_.“ He snorts at himself, incredulously. "The last time I left a reminder for myself drunkenly was about a deadline that had been preponed, and I suffered 'cause of it, so I didn’t take any risks and showed up. But guess what? Drunk Sam can be all strict about timings and crap, but not the purpose of doing things.” He’s offered his hand to Castiel while he speaks, and Castiel takes it in his.

“Honestly? I wouldn’t be able to relate. I _do _procrastinate through amazing lengths of timewhen I’m sober, but drunk Castiel is all about the _purpose_ of doing things. I’ve been known to be a pretty philosophical smartass.” He confesses, and is a little bit stunned at how openly he’s conversing with this guy - no, _Sam_ \- who he didn’t know, till a few minutes ago.

“Well, I guess if you’d been with me _then_, we could’ve probably known what this club was friggin’ for.” Sam winks, and Castiel is stunned because he just got winked at, but before he can fry his braincells some more about this, Sam rushes, “I thought I was hungover, but I’m _just_ now realizing that I might have a little alcohol left in my system. So, uh, shut me up if I get weird, okay?” Castiel smiled, as he nodded. before adding his own question. “And, what’s your excuse for not knowing why we’re here, _Castiel_?”

“It’s kind of a ridiculous one.” Castiel admits. “My mother thinks I don’t do enough things for a college-kid, and asked my _cousin_ to set me up for things. Like I need someone else to plan my life for me. Especially someone like Gabriel -” He could’ve easily talked for hours on that line, because Sam was listening with clear hazel eyes and _interest_ \- but then he remembered that Sam didn’t know him or Gabriel that well. “And well, I _had_ to do what they plotted for me, so out of spite, I didn’t read any brochures.” He ends, awkwardly.

“A weird kind of spite.” Sam says, throwing his head back and laughing gloriously, as Castiel feels his eyes inevitably staring at his neck. He reprimands himself, and averts his eyes, wondering when he crossed the threshold from frustrated to _so_ incredibly frustrated, that he couldn’t keep his _eyes_ to himself?

“I was a confused rebel, okay? Had to let it out somehow, and it couldn’t have been acapella.”

Sam stares at him in disbelief. “You -”

“No, don’t look at me like that,” Castiel babbles. “I just _meant_ \- I was simply looking for sympathy regarding the fact that I had to spend yesterday in acapella club, okay?”

Sam laughs once again. “Dude, you’re hilarious, and I have nothing but sympathy for you, okay?” And for the first time, Cas doesn’t turn away a compliment, and smiles himself. Hell, this guy was doing things to him.

Sam stops laughing eventually, but the gigantic, and stupidly contagious smile remains.

Castiel basks in it.

And doesn’t realize that it’s almost a full minute of complete silence - with Sam’s laughs he earned, still ringing in his ears, and Sam seeming to be as distracted as he is. It is as if they’re both shaken out of their reverie synonymously, as their eyes meet.

“Uh.” Castiel says, eloquently.

“Yeah.” Sam sighs, straightening his face into a concerned frown. “Let’s start worrying where the rest of our club is, shall we?”

“How about we start worrying with where the mentor could be?” Castiel suggests, wryly. “I mean, even if this were a really unpopular club and we turn out to be the only two members - there has to be a professor with us too, right?”

“Yep.” Sam agrees, glancing at his watch. “I’ve been here almost fifteen minutes now.”

“Well, _I_ showed up ten minutes after it was _supposed_ to start, because I wanted to get into their bad books.” Castiel gestures with a tilt of his head at the lecturer’s stand at the front, which was completely empty.

Sam chuckles at that, and honestly, Castiel can’t believe that this guy found him funny, because people rarely ever did. Castiel likes him a little more, just for that.

There’s a sound outside the door, and Sam hails the janitor there. “Hey, excuse me! Here!” He calls, and the man in the uniform walks in the door - giving them weird stares, as he accepts that they’re the only ones in that huge hall. Sam goes on. “Isn’t there supposed to be like a club here or something?”

The janitor gives them another look, and then wordlessly shakes his head.

“Are you sure, because we could bet we were told to come here,” Castiel joins in, with an apologetic smile.

“I don’t know,” He says, this time. “Maybe there is. There’s a new club almost every week now, so there’s a chance you’re _not_ wrong.”

“You think you could go check with someone for us?” Sam asks this time, pleading. Castiel sees what he’s doing - using his large, brown eyes to try and convince the man to do it for them. Whoa, that has got to be effective, because the janitor who was pretty disgruntled already, nods slightly. There’s a fleeting thought in Castiel’s own head, that he’s never going to stand half a chance against Sam looking at him like that - if such a situation ever arose.

“I’ll take a look at the timetable for y'all.” The janitor says, and Castiel and Sam thank him in unison as he leaves.

Sam shrugs at Castiel. “Well, that’s the best we can do for now.” And Castiel silently nods, exhaling. “I don’t wanna go back to my room yet, 'cause my roommate has his girlfriend over, so I guess I’m going to wait some more.” And Castiel doesn’t even need to be asked - he’s waiting too.

Maybe he lives an incredibly dull life, but there’s no place he’d _rather_ be.

Some more time passes, and Castiel is leaning on a desk now, quiet; and Sam is sitting on one, his legs swinging slightly.

“This is weird.” Sam declares, after another beat of silence, which didn’t seem like any time at all. “We’re literally the only ones here.”

“We’re the _only_ members of this club.” Castiel adds, glancing at his watch once again. It’s late, now. “And I’m gonna be bold enough to say that we’re probably gonna be the only members of this club forever.”

He leans into the space between them, and Sam does too.

“Because,” He adds, in a mock whisper. “I don’t think anyone else knows this club exists.”

And then Sam is laughing again, and Castiel is staring at him, with fascination. Because this guy is perfect. He laughs at the things he says, and has a beautiful laugh and a contagious smile, and is tall and nice, and -

“You know what?” Sam interrupts him. “This might seem weird, but just because we’re the only ones here doesn’t mean it can’t be a club.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows.

“Because clearly now this is _our_ club.” He justifies. “I’m the founder, because _I_showed up first, and you can be president, because I don’t think I like politics.” Castiel chortles at that, but Sam keeps going. “And we could _totally_ lead this club.”

“By ourselves?”

“By ourselves.” Sam beamed, and Castiel has to stifle his own laughter because Sam has this serious - and Cas can’t tell if its deadpan, sarcastic or sincere - look in his eyes; but anyone could tell now, that he is at least a little bit tipsy.

“Fine, then. What’s the first order of action?” Castiel queries, going with it, because why the hell not? “And don’t quote me on that, I don’t think that’s a real phrase.”

“I think it is.” Sam assures him. “And the first action is that we need to go get some coffee.” He pauses, and Cas looks at him, waiting. “Together.” He brightly suffixes, and Castiel all but melts at his smile.

“That’s an activity I can get behind,” Castiel tells him, as they both straighten and begin to walk out of the hall they’d been waiting in - for club, to goddamn _start_ \- since the last half hour. “Excellent idea, Mr. Founder.”

“Oh, Mr. Founder is my _dad_, Cas. I’m just Sam.” Sam grins, and it doesn’t quite make sense - because Sam might have been growing more drunk through the course of their conversation or maybe Cas has just started to notice it.

Because he notices that Sam may have just called him by a shortened version of his name, and he can’t stop smiling because of it. “_Alright_, Sam.” He mumbles, mostly to himself. “I hope you’re not drunk enough to realize that you just asked me out.”

But then Sam, really slowly, takes his hand and entwines their fingers, and at this point, he can’t seem to mind anything anymore - not even the fact, that maybe the latter heard him say that.

*

(Not much later, the janitor comes into the hall to announce that there was no 'club’ supposed to be there, though he did find a note in mostly-unreadable handwriting near where the timetable was pinned, addressed to 'Cassie’ and 'Samsquatch’ from _(a not-very-anonymous_) anonymous.)

***

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a slut for adorable!Sam, I don't even mind making him someone who's drunk for the first day of club, in the morning.


End file.
